Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-068288 aims to provide an exhaust mount with hardware that can ensure a wide linear region of the spring characteristic, suppress heat deformation, and reduce the influence of variation in positions of assembly parts of exhaust members on the spring characteristic ([0016], Abstract).
To achieve this objective, an exhaust mount 10 of Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-068288 (FIG. 1 and Abstract) includes mounting hardware 12 and a rubber elastic body 14. The mounting hardware 12 includes a first mounting portion 16 on the upper end side, which is a mounting part to the vehicle body, a bottom portion 18 on the lower end side, and a pair of side wall portions 20. The rubber elastic body 14 includes a second mounting portion 24 on the inner side, which is a mounting part to an exhaust member of an automobile, and a pair of rubber legs 34 that spread out to the right and left from the second mounting portion, and are attached by vulcanized bonding to the mounting hardware 12 at lower ends thereof. A scooped portion 48 is provided in a base part on the inside and on the bottom portion 18 side of each of the pair of rubber legs 34.
A circular fixing hole 26 is provided in the second mounting portion 24 (FIG. 1, [0041]). A support bar as an assembly part provided in an exhaust member is fitted into the fixing hole 26 ([0041]).